


New Recruit

by Originalpuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalpuck/pseuds/Originalpuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Betaed by the wonderful <a href="http://fredliness.tumblr.com">fredliness</a>. Written for the “au: historical” square on my femtropebingo card. Originally posted on my <a href="http://zombieannamilton.tumblr.com/post/77440760198/new-recruit#disqus_thread">tumblr</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the wonderful [fredliness](http://fredliness.tumblr.com). Written for the “au: historical” square on my femtropebingo card. Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://zombieannamilton.tumblr.com/post/77440760198/new-recruit#disqus_thread).

It had been a busy fortnight for Anna and the crew of _The Host_. They’d had several successful raids – mostly on ships that were clearly being chartered to ferry the rich between the islands – and both she and the crew were dying for a chance to make land and sell off some of their extra booty.

And maybe Anna would be able to _get some booty_ , while she was at it. But first she wanted to hit the local sea dog tavern, _Harvelle’s_ , to see if she could speak to some other sea folks. Anna had to see what the word was on the privateers that had begun invading her typical territory.

She sat down next to Castiel, an ex-crew member of hers, and began to ask about the news. It was busy, and they didn’t get a chance to order anything to drink for awhile.

When a bar maid finally came to take their order, Anna was surprised by her attractiveness. She hadn’t seen her around before. Anna was sure she’d have remembered such a beautiful face.

“Can I get you anything?”

The bar maid ran her eyes over Anna, raking over her, and Anna couldn’t help projecting a bit of a Captain’s swagger where she was sitting. Anna knew she looked a mess and unlike most women, with her pants and hat with only three blood stains. She waited until the bar maid looked up, meeting Anna’s eyes, before she asked, “What’s your name?” 

Anna gave her a smile, hoping that she hadn’t been misinterpreting things.

“Oh. I’m Joanna. This is my family’s tavern.” Jo paused and smiled back at her. “You’re Captain Anna, the Angel, aren’t you?”

“That’s what some call me, yes,” Anna agreed. “I don’t think we’ve met before.”

There was a call from across the room, and Joanna looked behind herself and at the older blonde woman who was hollering for her. Anna watched Jo’s face transform into a poorly concealed grimace. “I’ve gotta head back to the bar. But before I go, can I get you something?”

Anna and Castiel conferred before agreeing on a pint of Bumbo each. It was the sort of establishment that served the finer things in life, at least, in a pirate’s life. Joanna nodded and took off. After a few more minutes of talking and exchanging information – and yes, an attempt to bring Castiel back into the pirate life – Joanna brought them their drinks.

Anna thanked her and handed her the money. As Joanna took it, she leaned closer and whispered, “Meet me out back after we close. I’ll make it worth your while.”

\---

It was later than Anna typically liked to wait, but eventually, quite some time after the bar closed, Joanna slipped out of the building. She wasn’t in the same unwieldy pale dress as when she was working in the bar. She slipped between the trees and shadows with much more grace than Anna had been expecting.

Joanna looked excited, and nervous, and Anna wondered if it would be a good idea to screw the daughter of the tavern’s owner. Especially when she gathered a lot of her strategic information there. It would be a large blow to her intel if she would need to avoid the place. Still, Jo looked as stunning as she did inside – perhaps more so in the oversized pants she wore, and with the dagger that was tied to her waist. 

Anna pushed off from the large oak that she was resting against. “You wanted to meet with me?”

“Right.” Joanna took a deep breath, and then spoke in a rush. “I want to join your crew.”

Well, that wasn’t exactly what Anna was expecting. She’d assumed that maybe Joanna was a pirate pleaser, but hadn’t pegged her as someone who wanted to actually _become_ one. “Why should I take you? My crew’s already full, and it’s full of people that I trust.” Anna paused, thinking of how Uriel and Castiel had left, and what had happened between Uriel and the others. “Mostly.”

“I have information. Nobody really stops talking when I come around, unless it’s to goose me something fierce. I know plenty about the other captains out there, and which routes are which.” Joanna lifted her head proudly, and Anna didn’t doubt that she had the information she claimed. Still, information was something that Anna could come by on her own, and it wasn’t enough to bring someone on board who would only take up supplies and get herself killed.

“And? What’s the real reason you want to join on? A pirate’s life isn’t easy, no matter what you’ve heard.”

“Because I have to get away from here. I want to go out, and I want to steal from rich folk. I want to help the people who need it – to give them money, like you do.” Joanna seemed sincere, but that didn’t mean she had sea legs, or any skill in combat.

Anna eyed the dagger at her waist. “Where did you get that?”

Joanna took it out, and twirled it almost mindlessly. She had excellent control of it, and Anna wondered how long Joanna had practiced with it, and when. Being a woman around here, even at _Harvelle’s_ , wasn’t always easy. “My father,” Joanna said. “He was a sea dog, but he died when I was little. He’s sorta why _Harvelle’s_ became the tavern it is.”

She was beautiful, and she had a legacy of seaworthiness. Anna eyed her carefully. “And just what sort of trouble will I get into if I spirit you away?”

“Oh, mom’ll be furious. But there’s not much she can do about it, and she wouldn’t dare contact any of the Guard.” Joanna seemed to grow more certain, confident, and fierce, as she spoke. It was almost hypnotizing, and Anna would love to have her on her crew, just to see her face while at sea.

Still, she couldn’t let Joanna’s beauty and fierceness overwhelm her common sense - even if Joanna Harvelle was stunning. “I’m going to need more than that. Maybe a test?”  
Joanna narrowed her eyes, but nodded. “What do you want me to do?”

Anna thought for a moment. “Knowing how to use a dagger is great, but it’s no use if you’re stuck in hand-to-hand combat.” She paused. “I want you to throw your dagger, and hit the eye of the tree that I was leaning on. And then I want you to try to take me down without it.”

Joanna eyed the tree, and then sized Anna up. Anna stood there, waiting, her arms crossing, while she waited. “I’ll be your captain, so you’ll have to get used to my orders. Will you fight, or not?”

“Yeah. I think I will.”

Jo threw the dagger towards the eye of the tree without any advanced warning. It whizzed by so close to Anna’s face that she almost got a haircut. Anna turned and saw that it had, indeed, landed its mark.

“Impressive,” Anna said. “Now –” Before she could finish her sentence, Joanna was launching herself at Anna. She managed to get in a quick punch to the face before Anna took control of the fight, attempting to grab her into a quick armlock. It was Joanna who swept them both to the ground, where they fought for another few minutes before Anna eventually pinned Joanna beneath her, wrists above her head.

They were a bit breathless, their faces inches apart. Anna’s hair fell down around them, cocooning her and Joanna in their own secret space. Anna stared into the brown eyes of the girl beneath her, who was staring just as intently back. Joanna’s gaze left Anna’s eyes, staring lower, at Anna’s lips. Noticing, Anna licked them with her tongue, and then grinned.

Joanna leaned up a few inches, and pressed her lips to Anna’s. It was intense, innocent, and hopeful. Like Joanna herself.

Joanna started to let her head fall back, but Anna chased her, keeping their lips pressed tightly for as long as she could. They could only press their lips together for so long before Anna wanted to deepen it, to open her mouth and lick inside Joanna’s, to do something, _anything_ more. 

Finally Anna pulled back, breathing heavily. This was a crew interview, after-all, not a clandestine meeting that some drunken traveler was bragging about.

“I hope that didn’t ruin my chances,” Joanna said. She was smiling, and there was something coy about it.

Anna leaned forward and pressed her lips back against the cocky woman, who had managed to impress her in more ways than one. “Not in the slightest.”

When she finally climbed away from Joanna, breaking the connection, Anna grinned. “We leave dock tomorrow at sunset, and I want you in my crew. Anything you need to learn, you can figure out at sea. But be there on time, or we’ll leave without you.” Anna doubted she would leave without Joanna, not after their moment together, but she had to sound as commanding as her station demanded.

Joanna smiled back at her, brilliant joy and something else shining on her face. “I’ll be there. You can bet on it.”


End file.
